The Story of Jade Sutherland's Rebellation
by DramaComedySoapRealityFan
Summary: Jade is already rebelling after finding out Kirsty's not really her twin. What happens when her ex Duncan comes to town? Will this effect her relationship with Seb? Will her family find out? Warning this story contains Drug and Excessive Drinking.
1. Duncan and Jade talk

Jade is sitting in the sand with a bottle of vodka when her ex boyfriend walks over. "Hey long time no see". Duncan says to his ex girlfriend as he sits down. "Yeah how are you". Jade asks her ex. "I'm good how are you. Duncan responds and asks her. "I'm not so good I'm guessing your Dad told you about how I'm not really Kirsty's twin". Jade assumes asking him. "What hold on a sec what do you mean your not Kirsty's twin". Duncan asks Jade. "There was a mix up the night she was born her real twin is Laura DeGroot". Jade informs Duncan of the facts. "I cant believe it why do you have vodka your underage". Duncan asks her. " I couldn't either at first and I don't care that I'm underage that the booze is the only thing taking my mind of this". Jade then tells her ex. "Look Jade I haven't said this to anyone before so you have to keep it quiet when I go through a rough patch and any other time I take drugs". Duncan informs his ex girlfriend. "So you understand what about this I give you a weeks worth of vodka and you give me a weeks worth of drugs". Jade suggests to Duncan. "Ok deal". Duncan said as they exchanged things. "That is good so good". Jade informs him. "Told you". Duncan says to her. "Lets go to The Diner for a coffee". Jade suggests to Duncan. "Yeah I haven't seen Dad yet". Duncan says pulling Jade up as they both hide the drugs and vodka.

 **Next Chapter**

 **Duncan reunites with Alf**

 **Jade and Duncan go to a party**

 **Jade gets a hangover but denies it**

 **Duncan and Jade sneak into a night club as they get fake IDS**


	2. The Diner,Fake ID's,Party and Hangover

**The Diner**

"Hey Jade love what can I get you". Alf says to Jade from behind the counter. "She will have a skinny latte strong with 2 sugars". Duncan says walking over there. "Stun the flamgin crows Duncan how are you". Alf says happy to see his son. "I'm good Dad how are you". Duncan says to his Dad. "That's good mate what would you like I'm ok thanks". Alf says to his son. "Um we will have 2 triple choc muffins and I will have the same as Jade". Duncan says to his father. "OK I will bring them over". Alf says as Jade and Duncan sit at the table. "So I saw a poster in the surf club for a party at a nightclub in Yabbie Creek tonight are you in". Duncan asks Jade. "Yeah sure why not slight issue ID's". Jade says to him. "Well we can get them after we finish here". Duncan says as Alf puts the coffees and muffins on the table.

 **Fake IDS**

"Ok so for your ID's what will your names be". The person making asked. "OK my will be Jade DeGroot and Duncan's will be Duncan Streets". Jade says to the woman. "OK here you go". She says handing them to them. "Sweet Awesome". Duncan says as they walk out.

Jade soon walks into the house and runs straight past Beth to put the ID and drugs in her room. She could hear the conversation Beth was having with her father down stairs. "What's up with Jade". She heard Beth asking Rhys. "What do you mean what's up with Jade". Rhys asks his wife. "Well I said hey to her a couple minutes ago and she walked straight past me like she was in a hurry". Beth informed her husband. "That's not like her". Rhys said as she walked in. "Hey sweetheart". Rhys says to his daughter well not biological but he still clasts her as his daughter. "Hey Dad anything to eat". Jade says greeting him and asking him. "Beth just baked cookies". Rhys says to her. "Oh great that will do until the concert". Jade says to him. "Hang up a sec what concert". Rhys asks her. "One I'm going to in Yabbie Creek tonight I might go and get ready". Jade informs Rhys and Beth. "OK sweetheart". Rhys says to Jade. In less then 10 minutes Jade walks down. "You look lovely sweetheart". Rhys and Beth both say to her. "Thanks I better go". Jade says to them. "OK love have a good night". Rhys says to her as she walks out

 **Party**

"What would you like to drink". Duncan asks her "A vodka and orange thanks". She responds to him. "Can I have 2 vodka oranges please". Duncan says to the bar attendant. "Sure here you go". She says handing the drinks to both Duncan and Jade. "Next round we are having beers alright". Duncan says to Jade. "Sounds great". It was soon midnight and they left.

 **The Next Morning /Hangover**

"Hey Dad do we have any paracetamol the music was really loud last night". Jade asks her father covering what she really did. "Yeah top cupboard how was it you got in late". Rhys informs her and asks her. "It was good". Jade tells him. "More like your hungover". Matilda says as her and Beth walk in. "Excuse me I'm not hungover so rack off and leave me alone". Jade says to Matilda as she slaps her across the face and walks off . "Matilda you shouldn't have said that". Rhys says to her. "Well she is did you hear her come in". Matilda asks Rhys. "No". Rhys says. "So you didn't hear her wobble in". Matilda says to him.


	3. Talk and More Partying

More like your hungover". Matilda says as her and Beth walk in. "Excuse me I'm not hungover so rack off and leave me alone". Jade says to Matilda as she slaps her across the face and walks off .

Jade was sitting on the beach in her favourite spot having a hit of drugs "Hey How are you feeling this morning?". Duncan says as he sits down. "Pretty crap considering I just slapped someone in the face what bout you". Jade then responds to him. "I'm feeling crap too what do you mean you slapped someone in the face". Duncan then tells and asks her. "Well the drugs are making me better and Matilda accused me of been hungover". Jade then responds to him. "What how did she know and she's the one you hate right". Duncan says as Seb walks over. "I don't know how she knew". Jade said taking another hit. "Hey Jade". Seb said pretending he didn't see her take drugs. "Hey Seb what are you up to". Jade asks her boyfriend. "Trying get stuff for my party organised". Seb informs his girlfriend. "A party when is it?". Duncan asks Seb. "I'm not saying because you aren't invited". Seb tells Duncan. "Seb he will be my plus 1 however I will only be there if booze is there". Jade tells Seb. "Fine what has got into you lately". Seb asks Jade. "Nothing ok". Jade tells him. "Look Duncan I better get going same time same place tonight". Jade says to Duncan as Seb walks away. "Yeah sounds good feel better". Duncan says to Jade. "You too". Jade says to him.

"Hey Dad". Jade says walking into the house. "Hey sweetheart are you ok". Rhys says to his daughter "I will be fine when people stop been cows to me oh sorry should I say cow oh and Dad I'm going to Yabbie Creek to do some shopping tonight do you need anything". Jade informs and asks her father when there is a knock on the door. "Hey Seb come on in". Rhys says to him. "What do you want Seb an apology your not getting one". Jade says to him.

Soon it was time Jade left the house and met Duncan at the same place and they got quite wasted and drugged up.


	4. Jade's Secret is Revealed

**Hey Guys**

 **Hope you are enjoying this story this chapter is set 2 weeks after the last.**

 **Kayla**

"Beth is it just me or has Jade been really weird". Rhys asks his wife. "No she has when you went saw Shelley in the city last weekend all she did was go out I never even saw her until you got home". Beth informs her husband. "I'm might go and speak to her see what wrong". Rhys tells his wife.

 **Jade's Bedroom**

"Hey love can I come in". Rhys asks as he knocks on the door. "Sure". Jade says trying to hide the drugs and vodka she was having. "Hey what on earth are you doing". Rhys asks Jade. "Nothing Dad". Jade tells him. "Well it looks like to me your taking drugs and drinking". Rhys informs his daughter of the facts. "So what if I am I broke up with Seb because he got on my back and its not your business". Jade tells Rhys. "Jade I'm your father it is my business I care about you and you shouldn't be harming yourself with drugs and booze". Rhys informs his daughter. "Your not my real father and I'm not harming myself drugs , booze and my new boyfriend are life and your not taking that away from me". Jade says angrily. "I have been your father all your life. Who's your new boyfriend and did he get you seduce you into this world and how long has this been going on". Rhys asks his daughter. "Two many questions at once and firstly I'm sorry and its Duncan he got me into drugs but not booze I got into that myself alright and I'm not getting them taken away from me ok they are the only things getting me through this". Jade tells Rhys. "Fine I understand that but I need to help you sweetheart and how long have you been together". Rhys tells Jade and asks her. "You can and 2 weeks we got together the day I broke up with Seb because we connected really well". Jade tells her father. "That's understandable but unfair to Seb and you really hadn't gone to a concert or shopped". Rhys informs and asks Jade. "No I hadn't and I'm using my Fake ID whether you like it or not can you give me a hug". Jade tells Rhys and asks him. "Of course I can oh dear". Rhys says hugging Jade.


End file.
